


Ivory Towers and Guitar Picks (Johnny Silverhand/Reader)

by X_WingCaptainToru25



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_WingCaptainToru25/pseuds/X_WingCaptainToru25
Summary: So I had this idea in my head and I have plans for this idea to span at least multiple chapters.Y/N Y/L/N becomes the ward to Soburo Arasaka as a final wish to Y/N’s father, one of Arasaka’s most trusted allies, so she would be taken care of and looked after. When she’s old enough, Soburo sends her to America to oversee the progress of the Arasaka corp in Night City. But a certain rocker terrorist comes into her and shakes the very foundation of her plush life. Will their love endure or will it be their undoing?
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Reader, Johnny Silverhand/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Humble Beginnings

You were only a child when you were brought into the Arasaka household. It wasn’t too much of a change since you were already accustomed to the higher things in life with your late father’s lifestyle. You learned the ins and outs of big business you two became the apple of Soburo’s eye just like his other two children, Hanako and Yorinobu.

Soburo had called you into his office since he had an important task for you. 

You quickly made your way to your surrogate father’s office and you stood at attention. “You called upon me, father?”

“Yes child I did. I have an important assignment for you in America, Night City to be more specific.” He got straight to the point. “You’re old enough to handle such affairs in my stead and I trust you to oversee the headquarters in Night City.”

You were beaming with pride but you kept yourself composed. “I will not fail you, father. How long will I be there?”

“No more than a year. You’ll have security to keep you safe and I have allies to ensure your stay is comfortable.”

“I will go at once.” You bowed slightly. 

“The jet will be ready for you within the hour so pack accordingly.” He nodded.

“I always do.” After he dismissed you, you quickly packed a suitcase with your best clothes and even some street clothes since this was your chance to do urban exploration without your siblings or father’s constant eye on you.

The jet ride was comfortable for the most part as you slept and you heard the pilot come over the intercom, “Welcome to Night City.” 

You looked out the window and saw the twinkling lights of the city and you knew you’d do great things here.


	2. Enter Johnny Silverhand

You were escorted to your high rise apartment by the security detail that your father trusted and it wasn’t long before the scream sheets were gossiping about your arrival. The news channels were raving about the arrival of Y/N Y/L/N, daughter to Arasaka. The only person that had a problem with this was Johnny Silverhand.

Johnny took a drag of his cigarette and let the nicotine just fill his veins. “Christ not the fucking princess showing up to Night City.”

Rogue stifled her laugh. “It’s probably one of those corpo diplomatic meetings. Daddy Arasaka gave her a job to do by herself.” She focused on painting her nails. 

He put the cigarette out and took a swig from his bottle. “At least I’ll write a song about it and get my message across that she ain’t welcome.”

She scoffed. “Oh Johnny...” 

He eyed the scream sheet that had your face on it. “If she wasn’t a corpo I’d do her.”

“So your dick discriminates pussy now?” She blew her nails to dry them out.

“Ha ha very funny.” He laid back on the couch and he started thinking about the master plan. “Maybe we could use her somehow...”

“And how are you going to achieve that, hm?” Rogue looked at him.

“I dunno? I’ll think of something. I always do.” He looked up at the ceiling. 

“Well keep thinking Johnny.” She stood up. “Duty calls me somewhere else for now. Just call me when you figured out this plan of yours.”

“Will do, Rogue.” He looked the magazine again and he stared at your picture, letting the wheels in his mind turn.


	3. Song on the Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is bored from the several company tours she’s been on and the meetings and fake smiles. She wants a break to live a little and explore the night life NC has to offer.
> 
> Also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Your schedule was always pre-made for you. You always knew where and who you were meeting. You wondered how your surrogate father put up with this day in and day out but you thought strict routine just kept one comfortable and sane for the most part. Not having to worry about the unexpected but you were itching to just get out of your plush apartment and see what NC has to offer beyond the fancy high rises. You mentioned to your security that you wish to venture out to a fancy club that was nearby and you wanted to go alone. At first they didn’t budge but with enough sweet talking you were able to just let them drive you there. 

With your best night clothes on and makeup done up nicely you were off but you knew you wouldn’t be staying at that particular club for long. During one of the breaks in between meetings, your ear caught an interesting song on the radio and the host said the band name was Samurai. They were performing at a club basement in another district but you could manage with a cab.

When you saw your security car leaving, you waited and then called for a cab. You paid the driver extra for his discretion and speed. The cab pulled up the rock club and you could hear the vibrations of the metal music going on. You went in with excitement and you saw people going nuts and chanting, “Samurai, Samurai, Samurai!”

You stayed in the back for a bit before making your way to the middle to have a good view of the stage. Onto the stage came a man with his axe and he grabbed the mic to hype up the crowd even more before kicking off with one of their songs. Johnny Silverhand really knew how to make the crowd cream their pants.

You mimicked the crowd with their head banging and were thoroughly enjoying the energy and having a taste of freedom. During one of the songs he looked into the crowd and noticed you stuck out like a sore thumb with your clean image and you weren’t sporting a Samurai t-shirt. Holy shit he thought to himself. You were really here. The princess of Arasaka was at a Samurai concert! 

You were bouncing along to the sick beat of the song and mumbling the lyrics. His sound intrigued you and you weren’t really allowed to listen to this type of music back home. You were getting so lost in the moment that you didn’t realize how much time had past and you were getting a call from your security detail would be coming back for you soon. “Shit!” You came back to reality and made your way out but not without a souvenir, a Samurai t-shirt. 

He knew he needed to be on guard since you could be tailed by your infamous security team. He just kept playing until the concert was over. Unfortunately, when he looked up again you were gone like a ghost. Hopefully his sinful songs were enough to entice to come back to their next gig. Little did Johnny know you were already hooked and indeed were planning your next outing.


	4. Shaken to the Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N did a little more digging on who Johnny Silverhand and was surprised he was one of the fanatics that wanted to bring down the big corpos. But what were really his intentions aside from screaming into a mic.

You managed to sneak out while your security detail believed you were sleeping early. You put on the Samurai shirt to blend in a little bit better and caught a cab to the venue the band was having their gig at. You wanted answers of why Johnny hated your family so much. You were protective of them since they came into your life after your biological father died. 

The same vibrations from the amps were rattling the streets and you could feel them in your chest. After paying the cab driver a handsome fee, you went inside the club. The crowd was already buzzing with anticipation since the band was warming up without Johnny for the moment. 

In good time Johnny came stumbling onto the stage obviously inebriated but enough to still play coherently much to the annoyance of his band mates. His fingers worked their magic and he sang into the microphone along with Kerry. His eyes scanned the crowd and he saw your pretty face again. He smirked to himself, he knew you couldn’t stay away for long.

You felt disgust in your throat when you saw him looking at you. The nerve of him. You were going to find your way backstage to his dressing him to get your answers if he was sober enough. 

Samurai killed their set as usual and bid the crowd goodnight. Johnny saw you were still there and gestured with a nod of his head to follow and you did going against your good judgment. You were stopped by a bouncer. “Sorry ma’am, no fans allowed back here.”

“It’s ok Joe, she’s with me.” Johnny patted the big guy’s shoulder.

“Ok.” Joe let you through.

You followed Johnny into a messy dressing and he shut and locked the door behind you. “That’s twice I’ve seen you in the crowd sweetheart.”

“Well the first time was out of curiosity. This time I want answers for your agenda.” You couldn’t react fast enough when you were pushed to the wall and felt a gun barrel under your chin.

“You spying for your dear ol’ man, hm?” He glared at you and got close to your face you could smell the alcohol.

“N-No. I just did my research on who and your band were.” You looked into his eyes.

“How am I supposed to believe that?” He pulled the safety off and could see the fear in your eyes. “How do I know you’re not being tailed by your security team?”

“B-Because they believe I’m asleep in my room and they never check!” You put your hands on his hands to get the gun away. You were afraid to die like this and that was enough proof for Johnny you weren’t lying. 

“Alright.” He let you go and put the gun down. “So you did your homework about me?”

“Yes. Why do you hate my family so much?” You eyed him. 

“Well because your big corpo empire was built on the back of poor souls, it’s a monster that is never satisfied and it’ll keep taking and taking from others until there’s nothing left but a big fat corpo head leading the world.”

“That’s not true...” You balled up your fists. “We provide job and good wages for those who need it!”

“And that’s a load of shit, sweetheart!” He continued to give you the harsh truth about Arasaka and this was all news to you since you were always on the inside of it. “Think really deep and hard and show me you’re not just a pretty face.”

You were shaking with anger and you hugged yourself to stay calm. “Stop it...”

“Do you ever wonder how your real dad died? You sure it wasn’t Arasaka that saw his usefulness dwindling and they got to him first?” He poked the bear a little.

“NO!” You screamed at him and slapped him across the face. “Don’t you fucking go there! My dad had cancer and it ate him alive!! Arasaka didn’t kill my dad!!”

Johnny liked the fire he saw but felt a pang of guilt when he saw you starting to cry. He sighed. “Look if you wanna talk more,” he wrote down an address. “Come here.” 

You sniffled and just stuff the note into your pocket. “Like that’ll ever happen asshole.” 

“Just give it some thought, let the new information sink in for you princess.” He opened the door for you to leave and you did. 

You were shaken to the core by what Johnny told you and you started thinking about the dealings on the inside of Arasaka. Little things here and there stood out but you couldn’t help but think.

Johnny was proud of himself, he planted the seed and now it was the waiting game.


	5. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The encounter with Johnny left you shaken and full of doubt. You were even second guessing the circumstances of your father’s death. It was just cancer right? If only it were that simple. Johnny opened Pandora’s box and now you’re looking inside it.

You put a stop to the meetings for a couple days of rest and you dove into research mode. You tried to remember every detail of your father’s life leading up to his untimely death and you even pulled up the autopsy report and death certificate. It all pointed to the disease that ravaged his body from the inside but something caught your eye. The coroner added to the list of causes was an unknown substance present in his blood. He was poisoned? No no that couldn’t be right. Why would Arasaka poison one of their most trusted allies? What was the reason? You had no one else to turn to except for Johnny. The rocker seemed like a more suitable option than your adopted family. You got dressed and told your handlers you were just going for a long walk to clear your head. 

With the address in, a cab took you to the location that Johnny wrote down. You got out and stared at the apartment complex for a moment before heading inside. “2A...” You found the door and knocked on it loudly in case he was asleep.

Johnny startled awake when he heard the banging on the door. “Fuck off Tony!” He grumbled and felt his head hurting from last night’s drinking.

“It’s me.” You spoke through the door and that made him sober up pretty fast.

“Coming.” He put some pants and a tank top on before opening the door. “I didn’t think you’d actually show up.”

“I need to talk to you. Please.” You sighed.

“Come on in.” He let you pass. “So what’s got you down?”

“What you said a few days ago. I thought you were just yanking my leg and lying through your teeth but I found something in my dad’s autopsy report. An unknown trace of a substance was found in his blood.”

He read the report when you handed him the data pad. “They poisoned your old man?”

“I’d like to think they didn’t and it was just a misprint but it’s there.” You frowned. “Why him? Why rip my only family away from me?”

“Maybe your old man found something he wasn’t supposed to and they got rid of the easy way.” Johnny looked at you. 

“I don’t feel safe honestly. What if I’m next?” You rubbed your face.

“I dunno what words to say to comfort you.” He shrugged. “But if I were you, I’d do it to them before they ever get the chance to touch me.”

“You make it sound so easy. But can I ask you something and can you answer honestly?” You looked at him.

“Shoot.” He nodded.

“Why do you hate them so much? Did they take someone away from you?” You asked gently.

“They did...She and I were close and they took her away. Alt Cunningham was the best net runner in NC and she was ‘commissioned’ for a project for Arasaka but she never made it out alive. I made a vow to get even but I haven’t found a way to do it on a bigger scale.”

“I’m sorry Johnny...”

“Now you and I are in the same boat.” He chuckled a bit looked at the ceiling.

“All I know is I’m not safe with the family anymore.” You felt bad for his loss.

“If you help me, I can get you out, I know a fixer that’ll set you up with a whole new identity and you’ll be free.” He looked at you again.

“You mean it?” You felt a bit more hopeful.

“I do sweetheart.” He nodded. 

“I’ll do it!” You agreed eagerly.

“Well shit I didn’t think it’d be that easy to sway you.” He smiled charmingly. “I like your eagerness already.”

You blushed. “Thanks I guess. My good trait is having ambition and I’m willing to help you anyway I can.”

“Well my master plan is to blow up Arasaka tower, send a message to them that they can’t fuck with us.”

“That’s a pretty bold plan but how are even going to do that?” You chuckled a bit. 

“I have things in play but it’s not ready yet. That’s where you come in. You give me schematics and blue prints of the building and we’re golden.”

“I can do that but just give me a bit of time.” You were on board.

“Great!” He got a bottle of whiskey and two clean glasses. “A toast to our partnership.”

“Drinking and it’s not even five o’clock?” You watched him pour your glass.

“Why not?!” He chuckled and poured himself some. “Toasting to not going back.”

“Not going back.” You clinked your glass with his and down it, feeling the satisfying stinging in your throat.


	6. Let’s Get Down To Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had been stockpiling useful information for Johnny to help him out and now you’re going to come back to him with your haul. Maybe Johnny will give you a gold star for effort or something else?  
> (author’s note: this is my first time writing smut in a long ass time! I did my best)

Schematics and blue prints of Arasaka Tower were a breeze to find and hide away in a shard without leaving a trail to you. Security details of the entire building were now at your finger tips and this would be very useful for Johnny’s quest. When you believed this information would suffice, you went back to his apartment, eager to show him your findings. Despite only meeting him a few times, you felt butterflies in your stomach and your fluttered every time you thought of him. Maybe in a different life he would feel the same way you thought. 

You knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. You heard shuffling in the apartment and then the door opened to a very damp looking Johnny. “Oh sorry did I catch you out of the shower?” You tried not to stare.

“Yeah you did sweet heart but it’s fine.” He let you in. “I’m gonna get dressed so get comfy.”

“Yeah no problem.” You tried to hide the fact you were blushing.

Johnny smirked to himself and went to finish drying off and get dressed in fresh clothes. “So what you got for me?”

You handed him a data shard. “This contains all the ins and outs of Arasaka Tower right down to where every camera is.”

He looked into it and whistled for being impressed. “Damn sweetheart you got us everything.” He chuckled. “I dunno how to repay you but I will once this is over.”

“I mean I don’t want your money...just a guarantee that you’ll get me out of this safely.” You looked at him. “I have plans for life ya know.”

“Where would you go after this all over?” He was curious.

“Maybe Nepal? It’s real peaceful over there and I could sure use the quiet once this is done.” You smiled.

“I might come visit, heard Nepal is drenched in spiritual shit and I think that’s pretty neat.” He smiled at you.

“I highly doubt you’ll visit. Besides not too long ago you hated my very existence.” You shrugged.

“Hey people change.” He furrowed his brows. “I like you plenty, you have ambitions and a dream so I like you.”

“I’m glad you like me after all.” You giggled. “So did you come up with something for your end?”

“Well I got a friend to get a hold of a nuke for me. Pretty heavy duty and it’ll wipe the tower off the map.” He was pretty pleased with himself.

“Jesus that’s heavy but I’m glad you got it done. I better get going.” You were about to stand up but Johnny’s metal had caught yours. 

“Why the rush? You got a boyfriend to go home to?” He asked.

You blushed. “For your information I have no boyfriend I just don’t wanna get in trouble is all.”

“Stay for a bit.” He pulled you gently onto his lap. “You ever sleep with anyone?” His hands held your hips.

“Only once and it was fucking awful.” You laughed a bit.

“I can change that...just say the word.” He got close to your face.

“Yes...” You cupped his face and gave him a kiss as his hands were taking your shirt off. You stood up momentarily to take your pants off and sat back on his lap in just your panties.

“Damn you’re so beautiful.” He reconnected his lips to yours and drew his lips to your neck. “My pretty princess.”

You giggled as you felt his facial hair tickling neck and you jumped a bit when he nipped you. “No marks Johnny!”

“I’ll give you some that you could hide.” He grinned and unclasped your bra, tossing it to the other side of the room. “These are pretty.” He groped your breasts and he heard you making small noises as he teased your nipples. 

You moaned louder when you felt his lips around your nipple. “Mm! Just like that!” You ran your fingers through his hair and gripped it tighter when he bit down. “Ah! Johnny!” 

He adjusted you on his lap to make space for his hand to delve into your panties, rubbing small circles. “Already wet baby? Where do you want my fingers?”

“I-Inside me please.” You pleaded with him and you felt the small circles continue until his fingers were teasing your hole. “J-Johnny don’t tease!”

“Teasing is only half the fun baby girl.” He pushed two fingers inside you as he kissed you.

You moaned loudly into the kiss and he pumped his fingers at an even pace just enough to have you soaked. You could feel your climax but you felt the absence of his fingers. “Johnny!!” You pouted.

“Easy sweetheart, I wanna taste this pussy.” He picked you up with ease and laid you down on his bed. He slid your panties off and pressed sweet kisses all the way down to your core. “This pussy is all mine.”

“It’s yours Johnny please!” You wanted him so badly. He opened your legs and started eating you out like he had been starved for days. You dug your hand into his hair and your toes into the mattress as your orgasm was nearing. “F-Fuck! Oh fuck!!” You came all over his face but that didn’t stop him from riding out your high. “I-It’s so much Johnny!”

He finally came back up and kissed you to make you taste yourself. “How do you taste, sweetheart?”

“I taste good.” You were on cloud nine but you wanted more.

“Good. Next time I’ll have you suck me off but today it’s all about you.” He undressed once again and you admired his body and his various scars sustained from serving in the corpo wars. 

“You’re so handsome.” You smiled at him. 

“And you’re a goddess.” He stroked himself and aligned himself with you. “You ready?”

You nodded and he gently eased himself inside you, feeling how snug you were. “Fuck baby!”

“Mmm!” You felt him stretching you in a good way and it was proving to be way better than your first time. Once he was all the way in, he waited a moment before rocking his hips into you. 

“That’s a good girl.” He sighed contently and gripped one tit in his hand and his metal hand holding your hip. “I’m taking you away after the job is done! We’ll have a new life together.”

You looked into his eyes. “I’d love that!” You moaned when he started going faster. “We can fuck on a mountain in Nepal!”

“Anywhere you want sweetheart!” He grunted and pulled out to change positions. “Ride me.”

You gladly accepted and had him lay down and you gently lowered yourself onto his cock. “Oh shit!!” You settled on him before pumping yourself on him. Using him as your own personal dildo. “Ahh!”

He smacked your side booty. “That’s it sweetheart!! Fuck!!”

You could only keep up for so long until you laid on top of him and he took over from there, holding you close. You two were just a sweaty pile of skin smacking against each other but it felt so good. 

“I-I’m close Johnny!” You panted and held onto him.

“Cum with me then!” He grunted and pushed all the way in, shooting his load inside you, moaning.

You moaned in pleasure and followed suit with your walls wrapping around him, milking him. You two just laid there twitching from the orgasms and he gently pulled out of you when the highs were done. 

“Are you ok?” He wiped the sweat off your forehead and kissed you gently.

“I’m ok...” You kissed him back. “Did you mean what you said?”

“I did.” He smiled. “I can’t lose you like I lost Alt.”

“You won’t lose me.” You kissed him again.

“Promise?” He pressed his forehead against yours

“I promise, Johnny.” You smiled.


	7. Judgement Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny’s plan is in motion and everything is place for the attack. Will everything go off without a hitch?

You had spent more time with Johnny in bed and getting to know each other more. Your love for him was like a blossoming flower. You were snuggling in bed as he stroked your hair. 

“Hey sweetheart?” Johnny stopped a moment to look at you. 

“Yes Johnny?” You looked up at him and kissed him sweetly.

“Rogue got me your new papers and passport and a one way ticket to Nepal.” He smiled and kissed your forehead.

“I don’t know how to thank her enough.” You were relieved. “So remind me of the plan.”

“I play my last gig and then get on a helicopter to Arasaka tower to plan the nuke and while I’m doing that, you’ll be taken over city borders to Arizona.” He stroked your hair.

“And you’ll meet me in Nepal?” You smiled.

“Yes of course.” He chuckled. “I got my ticket out of here once the dust has settled but I’ll be there with you.”

“Good.” You stroked his chest. “You know? I don’t feel any regret doing this.”

“That’s good sweetheart, no need to have regrets.” He enjoyed this quiet time with you and relished in it for what seemed like forever. Johnny and Y/N against the world.

“Y/N Silverhand doesn’t sound too bad.” You giggled. 

“It has a nice ring to it.” He hummed. “I’ll do everything properly once this is done.”

“I love you, Johnny.” You finally said it.

“I love you too, Y/N.” He felt pride bubble in his chest when he said it.

You two parted ways temporarily and Johnny played his farewell concert to Night City. He screamed his lungs out into the microphone and then ended with a bang. He gave Kerry parting words to pursue his own dream before boarding the helicopter bound for Arasaka Tower.

It was a firefight getting onto the roof but he cleared it and went inside with Rogue to deploy the nuke. “Ok Johnny let’s go!” 

“Just a sec, Rogue. Gotta upload my manifesto.” He nodded.

“Dammit Johnny you got five minutes before we leave without you.” She wouldn’t leave him since he knew of his plans with you.

“It won’t take long.” He went to find the nearest terminal for the upload and he saw the TV was broadcasting what was happening.

More Arasaka soldiers showed up but he was able to bounce after the upload was completed until Adam Smasher caught up to him.

“I finally have you!” Adam Smasher slammed him to the ground and knocked him out cold.

When Johnny came to he was strapped to a chair and he was tortured by an Arasaka soldier but they stopped when Soburo himself walked in.

“Leave us.” He commanded them and they left the room.

“I’ve destroyed your ivory tower.” Johnny chuckled, wincing in pain he felt in his ribs.

“Perhaps...but buildings can be rebuilt. I saw you have corrupted my daughter.” He figured your insubordination.

“Says the one who killed her real father!” Johnny spat back.

“It was unfortunate. He knew too much.” He sighed. “She will be punished swiftly.”

“You can’t touch her. I already sent her away.” He smirked.

“No you haven’t.” Soburo had you brought in and you looked like you went through hell.

“Johnny!” You cried as you were dropped to the floor. “I-I’m so sorry!”

“You Bastards!” He struggled against his restraints. 

“As part of your punishment you will watch your lover die.” Soburo made you sit on your knees.

“No no no please father don’t!!” You begged him. “Take me instead! Let him go!!”

“Start the process.” A head gear was placed on Johnny like a crown and the Soul Killer started doing its job.

The last thing Johnny heard was his sweetheart screaming for him and then he was swimming in an empty void.

You cried loudly and then you were taken away to be dealt with. Your death was quick and the cover up story was that you were one of the tragic deaths when the tower blew up. The media mourned your loss but then it was quickly forgotten until a memorial was put in place in your honor.


	8. 2077 (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny wakes up inside V’s head and he comes to terms with his fate. He asks V to take him somewhere that’s the only remnant of you.
> 
> (Author’s Note: thank you so much for reading guys 🥺 I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it)

Johnny remembered everything from what happened almost 50 years ago. V saw what happened and was surprised to see when Johnny Silverhand gave his heart to you. 

“I think this is it, Johnny.” V looked around and saw the memorial fountain and it was surrounded by holographic cherry blossom trees. 

Johnny manifested in his digital form and had V press the button to show the hologram projection of you.

“Hi sweetheart...” He choked up and knelt beside the fountain, crying quietly.

V gave him some space to grieve and stayed for as long as Johnny needed to. 

“When this is over, Johnny? How about I take you to Nepal?” V asked kindly.

“That’d be nice kid.” He sniffled. “Thank you.”

When the time came for V to choose to let Johnny take their body or let Johnny go, it was a hard decision.

“We’re running out of time, V.” Johnny said matter o’ factly.

“I know I know!” V couldn’t decide until they both someone come through the black wall.

“Alt what are you doing?!” Johnny eyed her.

“That’s not my doing.” She said.

You appeared with a smile on your face. “Hi Johnny...”

Both V and Johnny were stunned to see you in the digital flesh. 

“Y/N?! But how?!” Johnny ran to you and brought you into his arms.

“Y/N was trapped but I managed to free her.” Alt said.

“Thanks to Alt she managed pull me out the prison I was stuck in.” You smiled happily.

“V. Go live your life. I’ve already lived mine.” Johnny put a hand on their shoulder.

“Good luck to you both.” V got back in the water and was taken back to physical world leaving you, Johnny, and Alt behind.

You and Johnny had forever now and that was all you could ever ask for.


End file.
